


What Would I Do Without You

by EddaZoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Needs a Hug, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddaZoe/pseuds/EddaZoe
Summary: Harry comes back to Hogwarts to finish his last year after the war and he has to live in a dorm room with none other than Draco Malfoy. Even though they have a tentive start, there is maybe something more between them.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first longer work and I hope you like it. If there are any major mistakes please tell me! Otherwise just Enjoy :)

Harry was sitting on the Hogwarts Express in a compartment with Hermione, Ginny and Neville. They all decided to come back to Hogwarts for their eight year. Ron was not with them because he decided to work for his brothers, Fred and Gorge, in the joke shop. Harry could have also started das an Auror immediately, but he just couldn’t stand fighting anymore. He was just so tired. He had nightmares almost every night, from which he woke up drenched in sweat and shaken down to his bones. He was tired all the time and he knew that his friends were worried about him, but Harry just couldn’t talk about his nightly horrors. Now he sat here on the train, talking with his friends and being exited to go back to Hogwarts. Even though the castle held so many bad memories he couldn’t wait to see it rebuilt in its old glory.  
“Harry are you listening to me”, called Hermine and pulled me out of my thoughts. “No, sorry, what were you talking about?” “Where we are going to sleep this year, I heard that we are getting our own dorm for all 8th years.” Everyone started talking about our accommodation and roommates. Harry hoped he would be sleeping in a room with the other Gryffindors, because they wouldn’t judge him for his nightmares. The friends all continued talking till they arrived at Hogwarts. They exited the train with the rest of the students and made their way with the carriages to the castle. They entered the Great hall Harry immediately felt better, yes there was a lot of bad memories in this room alone but there were also all the memories from the feasts and celebrations from all the years before. They sat down at a smaller table in the back of the great hall, that was specifically for the 8th years and waited for the feast to begin.  
Harry looked over the rest of their year. They were about half of what their started with in first year. There were seven from Gryffindor six from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and only Malfoy, Parkinson, and Zabini from Slytherin, even though they looked as though they would be happily anywhere but here. Harry had been to all the Death Eaters hearings so he knew that they were forced by their parole to be here, otherwise they would be in Azkaban. The Slytherins all set a little bit apart from everyone else and tried not to talk or look at anyone.  
Before Harry could think too hard about it and get lost again in his own head, Headmistress McGonagall rose from her seat and started the feast. The sorting ceremony this year was held by the new Professor for Transfiguration, a women Harry recognized from the Ministry. After a closer look, he realized that It looked like almost all the new Professors were Ministry employees. With a grimace, he hoped they would be better than Umbridge.  
After that the feast went by fast with the mandatory speech from the Headmistress and the mass of food, and sooner than Harry hoped, they were let to their new quarters by the new DADA Professor, which would be their head of house. When they came to a portrait of an old lady sitting at a table and talking to her cat, Professor Perrish stopped and said the password “domus octo” and they all entered the common room. Everyone looked around and you could hear murmurs of excitement. It was a little bit smaller than the Gryffindor common room, it had two big fireplaces on either side with comfortable looking couches and armchairs around it. On one side there were also a few tables for studying and a shelf full of books. The hole room was held in brown and purples because it was not associated with one house.  
After a few minutes of looking around the Professor called them back “Hey, settle down! I’m now going to explain the living arrangements. Two people share a room, the girls are on my right and the boys on my left. There is a parchment with the names in every room, so you will know in which one you are. In the spirit of school unity, you are all placed with someone from a different house. And there are no changes, if you don’t like your roommate you will just have to deal with it, I will not tolerate any fights, you are old enough to behave like adults. You will find your trunks in your room and classes start tomorrow morning. I hope you settle in well and I will see you tomorrow for breakfast.” He smiled at all of them and left.  
Immediately everyone began to talk and started to make their way to the rooms. Harry said goodnight to Hermione and followed the rest of the boys. Harry wonder how he might be paired with, he was disappointed that he wouldn’t be in a room with one of the other Gryffindor’s, but one of the Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff boys wouldn’t be that bad either. He walked down the corridor till he saw his name on a door and under it was the name “Draco Malfoy”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this one is a little bit shorter. I hope the next one will be longer. If there are any cotradictions in the chapters please tell me!  
> Enjoy :)

Harry stood outside his door for a few moments before he shook himself and opened the door. Inside there were two beds, two closets, and two desks all mirrored to each other. On the left side Malfoy was already pulling out things out of his trunk and putting them away in the closet or his desk. He looked up when harry came in and Harry saw with a little sadness that he looked fearful. “Hey, you don’t have to be afraid Malfoy, I don’t want to harm you. I just want to have one normal year so I hope we can leave the past behind and at least be civil with each other.” Malfoy looked relived and nodded his head, “That would be great, I don’t want more stress then necessary.” “Great” after that there was a little bit of an awkward silence, so Harry busied himself with also unpacking, till it was late enough to go to sleep. He took out his pajamas and started changing. Malfoy looked like he wanted to protest but then just turned around with a blush on his face. When Harry was finished, he said, “Good night” and went to bed and pulled the curtains closed. He laid there for a little while and just listen to Draco walking quiet through the room till he also climbed into his bed and turned the lights off. After that he fell asleep pretty fast.

What felt like just a minute later he woke up with a cry, it was dark, and he was drenched in sweat, his dark curls stuck to his forehead and hearing his fast heartbeat in his ears. He laid back down with a sigh, it had been another nightmare, one of the handful he had had in the last months repeatedly. They were all about the war or the months before it. This night it had been the only one with Malfoy. It was about the firer in the Room of Requirements. Him racing throw the flames with his broom, reaching for Malfoy but missing him, being not fast enough and hearing his screams of pain and terror before he always woke up. Harry hoped he didn’t weak up the other boy because often he shouted the names of the victims and he didn’t want Malfoy to know about the nightmares. He swore himself to put up a silencing charm the next night.  
Harry thought about going back to sleep, but he didn’t know if he could, so he cast a tempus. It was only two in the morning, so he decided to try to sleep for a few more hours. He put away his wand and tucked himself back under his covers and closed his eyes. It took him some time to calmed down his thoughts enough to fall asleep, but he managed and drop off into a restless slumber for the reminder of the night.


End file.
